Talking about love
by darkness-midnight
Summary: [Shiho/Shinichi.] Seine anfängliche Scheu schwand dahin, mit jeder Minute ein bisschen mehr. Er veranlasste sie dazu sich zu drehen, das Ergebnis hatte er jedoch leider nicht eingeplant gehabt. Auf einmal war sie ihm näher denn je. Gut, als Grundschüler hatten sie nebeneinander in einem Bett geschlafen, ihr Abstand war vielleicht nicht immer weit genug gewesen, doch das hier…


**Talking about love.**

 _part one._

Ihre Hände zitterten regelrecht, als sie das kleine Stückchen Kunststoff mit zwei Fingern umfasste und die Bürste vorsichtig an ihre Wimpern führte.

Sie konnte es zwar selbst kaum glauben, aber sie saß hier doch allen Ernstes vor einem…Spiegel.

Gut, diese Tatsache an sich wäre nun nicht gerade ungewöhnlich, immerhin fand man Frauen, selbst sie, doch recht oft vor diesem mit Folie überzogenem Glas, das einem das eigene Erscheinungsbild vor Augen führte.

Dennoch, nicht dieser Spiegel war das Seltsame an diesem Moment, der letzten Minuten, der letzten Stunde, die sie hier schon saß. Nein, es war vielmehr das, was sie hier tat, denn sie hatte sich seit gut einem Jahr nicht mehr um ihr Aussehen geschert, weshalb auch, als Grundschülerin?

Doch nun war alles anders… Nun, mehr oder weniger, denn die Situation hatte sich nur minimal zum Positiven verändert. Die Organisation war vor genau drei Tagen aufgeflogen und vollständig verhaftet worden, sie sollte sich also freuen.

Und genau das war das Problem, denn sie konnte es nicht.

Sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, Gin mit ihrer Freude zu hintergehen und sie stellte mit jeder verstrichenen Minute fest, wie sehr sie doch auf ihren blonden Ex-Chef fixiert war.

Seufzend tuschte sie ihre Wimpern also vollends in tiefem Schwarz, warf dann einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Nachdem sie erst einmal irritiert geblinzelt hatte, besah sie sich das doch recht misslungene Ergebnis, sie hatte einfach keine Übung mehr.

Verärgert die Zähne aufeinander beißend, wiederholte sie das Schauspiel noch einmal. Beim etwa dritten Versuch war sie dann beinahe zufrieden, nahm noch etwas Kajal zur Hilfe, ehe sie befand, dass es reichte, sie wollte ja nun wirklich nicht wie eine dieser aufgetakelten Tussen wirken, die sie so sehr verachtete.

Erneut seufzend zupfte sie an ihrem weinroten Top herum, das ihre Oberweite ihrer Meinung nach viel zu sehr betonte. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, säße sie hier im Rollkragenpulli, aber hatte sie nicht kürzlich erst gelesen, die Männer würden Frauen bevorzugen, die ihre Weiblichkeit auslebten?

Gin hätte sie auch im Pulli genommen, aber sei's drum…

Als sie sich erhob, nachdem sie ein weiteres Mal ihre Haare gebürstet hatte, musste sie aber doch zugeben, dass das Gesamtergebnis recht zufrieden stellend war, der schwarze enge Rock ging ihr bis zu den Knien und stellte einen guten Ausgleich zu dem eher aufreizenden Top dar, sie würde so gehen können.

Wie es dazu überhaupt gekommen war, war ihr nach wie vor schleierhaft. Genau genommen hatte sie anfangs sofort protestiert, als Shinichi ihr den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, doch nun... Sie musste feststellen, dass sich nicht nur ihr Körper, sondern auch ihr Verhalten in der Zeit als Grundschülerin verändert hatte. Nun, da sie wieder, endlich wieder, sie selbst war, kam es mehr denn je zur Geltung.

Kudo würde sie in einigen Minuten abholen, sie sollte sich also beeilen die Schuhe anzuziehen. V _erdammte Absätze, wer hatte die Dinger überhaupt erfunden?_

 _Stopp, Shiho… Wie war das? Weiblichkeit zur Geltung bringen. Gut so. Mistdinger…_

Der Discobesuch war als eine Art Versöhnungsfeier ausgelegt worden – doch war noch immer spürbar und vor allem sichtbar, dass jeder um sein Leben bangte. Noch immer.

Das FBI würde sie begleiten, zumindest Jodie und Shuichi, die in der Menge als zwei recht junge Mitarbeiter nicht so auffallen würden, dennoch aber wirkte Kudo angespannt, als sie die Türe öffnete.

„Hey…", murmelte sie unsicher.

„Na?" Gab er zögernd zurück, sie waren beide sichtlich überfordert mit der neuen Situation, dem neuen Anblick des jeweils anderen. Er musterte sie noch kurz, hatte sie doch ihre Strickjacke bis oben hin zugeknöpft; auch er sah eher aus, als würde er einkaufen gehen wollen.

Sonoko und Ran würden sie mit Makoto in der Disco antreffen, jedenfalls hofften sie das. Ob Heiji mit Kazuha nun auftauchen würde, stand noch immer nicht fest. Überraschungseffekt hieß das dann wohl…

* * *

Die Fahrt in Agasas Wagen, der sie freundlicherweise hinbrachte, verlief größtenteils schweigend. Jeder hing seinen trüben Gedanken nach, keiner der beiden ehemaligen Leidensgenossen empfand so etwas wie Freude. Shiho war lediglich unglaublich nervös, ließ sich davon aber nichts anmerken, während Shinichi einfach nur stumm und vor allem stur aus dem Fenster starrte.

Endlich angekommen stiegen die beiden aus dem Wagen, Shiho versicherte Agasa mehrmals, dass es ihr eigener Wille war und sie schon auf sich aufpassen würde, ehe der alte Mann endlich nachgab und ihnen besorgt einen schönen Abend wünschte.

Leicht grinsend beäugte Shinichi die junge Frau.

„Man könnte euch wirklich für ein altes Ehepaar halten, wenn du nicht so viel jünger wärst."

Er bekam jedoch nur einen bitterbösen Blick zur Antwort, ehe sie zögerlich grinste, man sah ihr an, wie unsicher sie sich ihrer Entscheidung herzukommen war. Sie stand momentan, auch nach etlichen Gesprächen, vollkommen alleine da und diese Tatsache machte ihr Angst. Man hatte alles, das sie gehabt hatte, zerstört.

„Können wir?" Er sah sie einigermaßen besorgt an, sie nickte nur träge, folgte ihm dann zu der kleinen Schlange, die sich bereits gebildet hatte, dabei war es gerade mal neun Uhr abends.

Als sie an die Reihe kamen, wurde sie augenblicklich seltsam beäugt, erkennen mochte man sie vom Aussehen her zwar nicht, doch war ihr Name neben dem Shinichi Kudos in den letzten Tagen doch durch etliche Zeitungen gewandert.

Man hatte sie beschimpft und heilig gesprochen. Die Leute mussten sie nun entweder verabscheuen oder respektieren. Dieser Mann hier bevorzugte offenbar ersteres, so abwertend wie er sie hier musterte, nachdem er den Ausweis an sich genommen hatte.

Der Abend konnte ja heiter werden.

Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle wieder gegangen, sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Schuldig, unglaublich dreckig und dennoch bestand Shinichi darauf, dass sie mitkam.

Als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, griff er sich einfach ihre Hand und zerrte sie mit sich ins Innere.

* * *

Rans Blick traf sie wie tausende von Nadelstichen. Im ersten Moment begriff sie nicht einmal, was sie so plötzlich für ein Problem hatte, doch als sie ihr dann ihre Hand zur Begrüßung reichen wollte verstand auch sie. Shinichi hielt immer noch ihre Hand in der seinen, ließ sie nun zu ihrer Überraschung vollkommen ruhig los, während sie, beinahe panisch und mit erhitzten Wangen, von einem zum anderen blickte und das Ganze letzten Endes mit einem knappen „Hallo." beendete.

Sonoko musterte sie nicht minder böse, Makoto's Blick hingegen wurde immer interessierter je weiter sie ihre Jacke aufknöpfte.

Als Shinichi ihr jene dann abnahm und sich zur Garderobe begab, stand sie da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, gewann aber dann endlich ihre alte Fassung zurück. Sie richtete sich unwillkürlich etwas mehr auf und musterte Ran und Sonoko unverfroren, bis die Blonde sie zum Schluss breit angrinste.

„Du scheinst ja doch nicht so bieder zu sein, wie wir dachten." Meinte Sonoko beinahe schon anerkennend, starrte jedoch anstatt auf Ais Gesicht auf deren Top. Ihr eigenes war um einiges freizügiger. Ran hatte offenbar ebenfalls von Sonokos Kleiderschrank profitiert, doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin fühlte sich die Brünette sichtlich unwohl, zumal Shinichi nun langsam zu begreifen schien, dass ihm hier noch mehr knapp bekleidete Frauen begegnen würden.

Die blauen Augen des Detektiven glitten an den Körpern der Frauen hinab und hinunter, bis er zu seinem Leidwesen an Shiho geriet, der das Ganze sichtlich unangenehm war. Sie ließ ihn erst einmal glotzen, bis sie beschloss, dass er genug hatte, auch Ran sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.

„Sie sind gerade dabei das bekannte Gebiet zu verlassen, Herr Detektiv." Meinte sie nur knapp, woraufhin er augenblicklich aufhörte auf ihre Oberweite zu starren und sich beinahe beschämt zu seiner großen Schwester… Nein… seiner baldigen Freundin Ran trollte.

Die braunhaarige Schülerin blickte ihren ‚Freund' skeptisch an, es kam eigentlich eher selten vor, dass Shinichi derart fasziniert fremde Frauen ansah, wobei…. Ganz so fremd wie sie immer gedacht hatte, waren diese ‚Hairi' und Shinichi sich ja nicht…

Ganz im Gegenteil. Nach etlichen Gesprächen mit Sonoko, die sie immer wieder hatte trösten müssen, hatte Ran jedoch eingesehen, dass Tränen und Hoffnungsschimmer sie nicht weiterbrachten. Es mussten Taten folgen und so wie sie heute Abend aussah, wie hatte Sonoko es doch vorhin ausgedrückt? ‚Rattenscharf'? Musste Shinichi sie wohl oder übel ansehen, sie hoffte nur, dass sie ihm so auch gefiel.

Sein Blick schweifte durch die tanzende Menge, Ran war nervös, ihre Hände feucht, ihre Wangen gerötet, ihre Oberweite zu betont, wie sie fand, aber das konnte sie nun leider nicht mehr ändern. Vielleicht würde ihr Hairi ja später ihre Strichjacke leihen, die hatte doch recht seriös ausgesehen.

Nunja, wobei… Wenn sie sich ihre fragliche Kontrahentin so besah, dann sah diese auch nicht viel motivierter aus als sie selbst. Ihre schönen Augen huschten nervös über die Menge, sie schien etwas, oder besser Jemanden zu suchen, fürchtete sie etwa noch immer ihre ehemaligen Peiniger? Dabei waren nun schon einige Tage vergangen…

Irgendwie konnte sie einem ja wirklich Leid tun, immerzu das Gefühl zu haben, jeden Moment sterben zu können musste grässlich sein…

„Ran? Alles in Ordnung?" Ein zögerliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie Shinichi zunickte. Ja, es würde alles wieder werden wie früher, wenn nicht sogar besser. Ihre Beziehung enger, es würde schon werden…

„Alles bestens, lass uns tanzen." Schlug sie um einiges motivierter vor, bis sie begriff, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben mit einem Jungen getanzt hatte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie alles richtig machen würde. Sonoko hatte ihr beim Üben gesagt, sie sei zu verkrampft, zu steif, sie solle lockerer werden. Ob sie das nun hinbekommen würde?

Ein Nicken seitens Shinichi folgte. Vorsichtig umschlossen seine Finger ihre Hand, zogen sie mit sich etwas ins Getümmel der nicht gerade kleinen Diskothek. Nun waren sie alleine, nun war sie auf ihn angewiesen, alleine würde sie sich hier wohl hoffnungslos verirren…

Die Musik, die Ran bislang nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, dröhnte nun in ihren Ohren, die Bässe waren laut und dominant. Die Menge lachte, tanzte, tat all dies, was Ihren Vater wohl zur Weißglut getrieben hätte, hätte er seine Tochter nun gesehen.

Doch Shinichi blickte sie auffordernd an, begann sich anfangs etwas ungelenk zur Musik zu bewegen, behielt ihre Hand in der seinen, ehe er sie nach einer Weile, in der Ran sich langsam auch traute, losließ.

* * *

Wunderbar, nun stand sie hier, zusammen mit Sonoko und deren Freund, die sie mit Sicherheit nicht hier haben wollten, alleine, mal wieder auf sich gestellt und war kurz davor, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen.

„Hey… Little red riding hood!" Ertönte es dann kaum überhörbar hinter ihnen. Shiho wandte sich vollkommen irritiert um, wurde dann von einer überaus gut gelaunten Miss Jodie breit angegrinst, die einen weniger gut gelaunten jungen Mann hinter sich herzog, bei dessen bloßem Anblick sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

 _Rye._

Gut, eigentlich hieß er weder _Dai Moroboshi_ , noch _Subaru Okiya_ , geschweige denn _Rye_ , doch _Shuichi Akai_ machte das Ganze nun auch nicht weniger Furcht einflößend.

Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sich ihre Augen bereits nach einem Fluchtweg umsahen. Zu ihrem Glück ließ Sonoko ihren Freud Freund sein und begrüßte Shuichi erst einmal überschwänglich, sodass sie einige Sekunden zur Flucht hatte.

Naja, gehabt hätte, hätte sie da nicht eine durchdringende rauchige Stimme zurückgehalten.

„Hier geblieben, Sherry.", murrte er genervt, seine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter bevor sie auch nur hätte reagieren können. Fast schon panisch drehte sie sich wieder um, starrte in ein Paar giftgrüner Augen, die sie durchdringend, warnend anblickten.

„Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier, also mach keinen Ärger.", gab er unmissverständlich zu verstehen, ehe er sie wieder losließ. Er wollte ja nicht, dass sie seinetwegen sofort einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, so bleich wie sie gerade geworden war.

Dennoch, Jodie und er mussten nun einmal auf Shinichi und sie aufpassen, da wäre es ungut, wenn sie sich alleine aus dem Staub machen würde.

„Entschuldigung.", gab sie tonlos zurück, wandte sich dann um und floh erst einmal zu Jodie, die sie nur etwas fragend anlächelte, jedoch nicht weiter nachhakte.

„Wollen wir tanzen?" Die Motivation der Blondine reichte wohl für zehn weitere Personen. Jodie grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als sie Shiho gegen deren Willen mit sich in die Menge schleifte und dann einfach begann das zu tun, was hier quasi jeder tat. Tanzen.

Shuichi schüttelte nur ungläubig seufzend den Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, war seine Partnerin eigentlich irgendwann einmal auch zu bremsen? Wohl kaum, so wie er sie kannte, aber das hier… Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass sie sonst abends nicht zusammen unterwegs waren. Die Männer hätten ihn als ihren Begleiter sonst wohl umgebracht, so wie sie die beiden Frauen, jedoch insbesondere Jodie gerade anstarrten.

Dass die junge Wissenschaftlerin sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, war kaum zu übersehen. Sie wurde mehr von Jodie herumgewirbelt, als selbst irgendwie die Kontrolle über ihre Beine wiedererlangen zu können. Seiner Kollegin schien das nicht einmal aufzufallen, doch Sherry wäre nicht Sherry gewesen, hätte sie sich das gefallen lassen. Keine drei Minuten waren vergangen, da machte die junge Frau unmissverständlich klar, dass sie selbst Laufen, beziehungsweise Tanzen konnte.

Er erschrak sich beinahe zu Tode, als Sonokos Gesicht so plötzlich vor dem seinen auftauchte. Die junge Frau blinzelte ihn zuckersüß an, während ihr Freund Mordgedanken zu hegen schien.

"Tanzen Sie denn nicht, Okiya-san?" Wo hatte sie nur diesen Ton her? Aus einem dieser billigen Pornos? Offenbar, denn normal war das nicht. Kommentarlos schubste er sie in die Arme ihres Freundes, schüttelte dann entschuldigend den Kopf und stürzte sich ebenfalls ins Getümmel, das konnte ja noch heiter werden…

* * *

Es war warm. Genau genommen war ihr verdammt heiß. Sie hätte eben doch zu dünnerem Stoff greifen sollen, aber es war schon genug des Guten, dass sie überhaupt solch ein Teil trug, da musste man ja nicht übertreiben… Dennoch wäre sie in diesem Moment froh um jeden Millimeter weniger Stoff gewesen. Die Menschen wurden mehr, es wurde enger, die Leute schubsten mehr, als dass sie tanzen. Manche waren mittlerweile dermaßen betrunken, dass sie hemmungslos auf den Tischen herumtanzte. Einige johlten, applaudierten, pfiffen; andere fanden es einfach nur peinlich.

Sie gehörte definitiv zur zweiten Gruppe. Umso erstaunter war sie, als zwischen den Betrunkenen auf einmal honigblonde Haare aufblitzten. Nicht doch… Miss Jodie?

Was das nun für sie bedeutete, wurde ihr Sekunden später klar.

Erstens, weil man sie, die eben noch mit Jodie getanzt hatte, nun auffordernd anblickte; und zweitens, weil sie nun alleine war und Blondinen offenbar recht begehrt zu sein schienen. Welch Wunder, wenn man in Japan war...

Noch ehe sie aber wirklich auf die Blicke der Leute um sie herum hätte reagieren können, schlossen sich kalte Finger um ihre Hand. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, blickte dann irritiert den jungen Mann an, der sie einfach mit sich zog, sich ihr dann zuwandte, sie angrinste…

 _Shinichi._

„Guck nicht so, ich kann dich auch gerne dieser Horde Verrückter überlassen.", meinte er dann schulterzuckend. Sie schüttelte nur leicht grinsend den Kopf, blieb stehen, als er es tat und musterte ihn fragend.

„Und nun? Ran wartet sicher auf dich.", gab sie zu bedenken. Immerhin wäre es wirklich unhöflich, wenn er nun hier bei ihr bleiben würde, während seine große Liebe wenige Meter weiter stand und auf seine Rückkehr wartete.

„Ran ist mit Sonoko raus gegangen, Heiji und Kazuha müssten bald hier sein, sie warten dort auf die beiden."

„Aha.", war Alles, was er als Antwort erhielt und diese war doch wenig zufrieden stellend.

„Du… wirkst nervös, Ai, was ist los?" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn im ersten Moment wütend an, dann sah sie sich wieder vorsichtig um. Als würde sie etwas suchen, es war ihm schon aufgefallen, als sie hereingekommen waren.

„Es ist nichts." Sie log, genauso genommen gab es momentan ohnehin nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder es lag an der Organisation, sie glaubte ja noch immer nicht ganz, dass sie hinter Gittern saßen, oder aber Akai machte ihr Angst.

Er folgte ihrem einigermaßen irritierten Blick nach unten. Täuschte er sich oder wurde sie gerade rot? Nicht doch… Nicht Ai… Oder doch?

Ein kurzer Blick ließ auch ihn leicht erröten, warum auch immer, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ihre Hand schon wieder vergessen hatte loszulassen. Wunderbar.

„Sorry…", murmelte er, während er gerade im Begriff war das Verpasste nachzuholen, sie loszulassen. Doch kaum hatten sich seine Finger von ihr gelöst, schob sie die ihren zwischen seine. Was sollte das denn nun werden?

Noch ehe er sie wirklich näher hätte analysieren können, grinste sie ihn neckisch an und zog ihn wieder mit sich ins Getümmel der Tanzfläche. Gut, dann würden sie also tanzen. Er hoffte nur, er stellte sich nicht allzu blöd an. Ran und er hatten es vorhin irgendwann aufgegeben, da sie sich beide unwohl gefühlt hatten.

Sekunden vergingen, sie wurden von der Masse mit ins Zentrum gezogen, suchten sich dort einen halbwegs leeren Platz. Dann war ihre Hand auf einmal fort und er fühlte sich irgendwie verlassen, verwirrt blickte er sie an. Shiho jedoch hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, es schien sie einigermaßen Überwindung zu kosten das hier zu tun. Dennoch, nachdem Shinichi langsam den Rhythmus kannte, begann er sich zögerlich zur Musik zu bewegen und irgendwann passte sie sich ihm an. Es erstaunte ihn, dass das alles auf einmal so einfach schien…

Blaue Augen trafen auf Blau-grüne. Ihr zögerliches Lächeln wurde durch ein fröhliches, breites Grinsen erwidert. Einem Lied folgte das nächste, so ausgelassen hatte Shinichi seine Leidensgenossin wohl noch nie erlebt. Sie ihn aber wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig, er musste zugeben, er hatte Spaß an der ganzen Sache gefunden.

Shiho ergänzte ihn momentan perfekt. Zeigte ihm das, was ihm bei Ran zum Hindernis geworden war. Das Taktgefühl, das er besaß.

Sie beide hatten Angst gehabt, er könnte ihr auf die Füße steigen. Doch nun stellte sich heraus, dass er der geborene Tänzer war. Er hätte es schon viel früher ausprobieren sollen.

* * *

„Hey ihr Turteltauben!"

Irritiert blickte er sich um, während sie erschrocken in ihrer Bewegung innehielt, sich dann zögerlich umsah, wieder auf der Hut, wie noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor.

 _Heiji._

Der Osakaer winkte den beiden fröhlich zu, bedeutete ihnen sie sollen zu ihm kommen. Etwas abseits und fröhlich am Plappern standen Ran, Kazuha und Sonoko.

Shinichi starrte seinen Freund finster an, bedeutete ihm solche Kommentare doch bitte tunlichst zu unterlassen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Dennoch waren es Shihos Augen, die dem jungen Mann Angst einjagten, gehörige Angst.

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Nur es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass man euch beide täglich so gut gelaunt zusammen antrifft.", gab er zu bedenken, während er Shinichi freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte, ehe er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau widmete, die er noch nie in dieser Gestalt gesehen hatte.

„Donnerwetter…", murmelte er nur abwesend, erst ein dezenter Hieb in seine Seite von Kazuha beförderte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Sorry." Grinste er seine Begleiterin nur an, die daraufhin kopfschüttelnd die Augen verdrehte.

„Shinichi, wo warst du denn?", wollte dann Ran wissen, Sonoko starrte derweil Shiho wissend an, die nur gleichgültig die Schultern zuckte. Was ging es sie an?

„Tanzen." War die schlichte Antwort.

* * *

Nach kurzem Smalltalk einigten sie sich darauf, dass Heiji, Kazuha, Ran und Sonoko erst einmal an die Bar gehen würden, Ein wenig Reden, eventuell zur Feier des Abends etwas trinken, auch wenn sie teilweise noch minderjährig waren.

Shinichi schleifte Shiho einfach wieder mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, die Musik wurde langsam aber sicher besser. Black Music anstatt House, größtenteils auf Englisch, da Japan diesbezüglich nicht so viel wirklich gute Musik zu bieten hatte. Auch in Ordnung.

Die Minuten verstrichen, wurden zu einer halben Stunde; verstrichen weiterhin, als wären es Sekunden. Das Gedränge wurde immer mehr, sodass Shinichi einfach irgendwann nach ihrer Hand griff. Er wollte sie hier nicht verlieren, und sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er sie hier alleine ließ.

Die Hitze war langsam aber sicher beinahe unerträglich. Ihre Lunge schrie nach Sauerstoff, doch drang diese Information nicht wirklich bis zu ihrem Gehirn durch. Sie dachte mittlerweile nicht mehr nach. Wenn Kudo zufrieden war, tanzte sie eben mit ihm. Wenn er genug hatte, sollte er es sagen. Ihr war es egal, genau genommen genoss sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr entgegenbrachte ja sogar, es war… ungewohnt.

Seine anfängliche Scheu schwand dahin, mit jeder Minute ein bisschen mehr. Er veranlasste sie dazu sich zu drehen, das Ergebnis hatte er jedoch leider nicht eingeplant gehabt.

Auf einmal war sie ihm näher denn je.

Gut, als Grundschüler hatten sie nebeneinander in einem Bett geschlafen, ihr Abstand war vielleicht nicht immer weit genug gewesen, doch das hier…

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas, sein Arm war eng um sie geschlungen, eher Folge der ungeplanten Drehung als wirkliche Absicht. Ihr Gesicht Millimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie schlug die Augen nieder, wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch er ließ sie nicht. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was auf einmal mit ihm los war. Es war nur Shiho, es war nur Haibara, mit der er hier tanzte, doch musste er sich wohl auch eingestehen, dass es ihn nervös machte. Nervös, ihre Brüste an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt zu fühlen. Nervös, weil sie einfach fantastisch roch, weil er sie in diesem Moment am liebsten gezwungen hätte ihre schönen Augen wieder auf ihn zu richten. Doch sie tat es nicht.

Shiho bekam auf einmal eine unglaubliche Panik, etwas komplett Falsches zu tun.

Wenn sie auch nur eine Sekunde länger bei ihm blieb – das hier war keine Freundschaft mehr. Er war sich dessen vielleicht noch nicht komplett bewusst; doch das, was er hier empfand war bloßes Verlangen. Verlangen nach etwas, das sie ihm niemals würde geben können.

Entschlossen schob sie ihn von sich, wich einige Schritte zurück und verschmolz dann mit der Masse. Sie floh schon wieder, sie wusste es ja.

Aber diesmal spürte sie instinktiv, dass es richtig war.

* * *

Gehetzt wirkte die junge Frau, als sie an der Bar ankam, Ran eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, bis diese sie ansah.

„Hairi…?" Doch Shiho schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf.

„Kudo müsste in etwa dort hinten sein." Sie wies auf das hintere Drittel der Tanzfläche.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde zu ihm gehen und… Schütte ihm am besten einfach dein Wasser über den Kopf... Es tut mir leid."

Damit war sie wieder fort, ließ eine verwirrte Ran zurück, der in diesem Moment tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

Was sollte das? Hatten die beiden nicht vorhin noch fröhlich zusammen getanzt?

Was war denn nun mit Hairi los? Wieso wirkte sie so aufgewühlt, hatte Shinichi ihr irgendetwas getan?

Oder war sie es gewesen, die sich an ihn herangemacht hatte?

Wobei sie letzteres ausschloss, na dann mal los.

* * *

Ihr Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig, sie blickte sich hektisch um, ihre Lider flackerten, während ihre Hände irgendwo vergeblich Halt suchten. Langsam aber sicher überkam sie eine altbekannte Panik.

Schwarze Flecken benebelten ihre Sicht, ihr war schwindlig. Die grellen Lichter irritierten ihre Augen noch zusätzlich, während sie sich nach jemandem umsah, den sie kannte. Doch nichts, niemand.

Fremde, die sie teilweise kurz musterten, dann offenbar befanden, dass es ihr gut ging und sie wieder stehen ließen.

Sie kam sich in diesem Moment verdammt verloren vor.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich an die geschlossenen Lider fasste, hoffend die Sicht möge besser werden. Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete drehte sich nur alles, die Musik dröhnte in ihren Ohren, sie wollte weg hier, einfach nur weg.

Unbeirrt drängte sie sich durch die Masse an Körpern, fremden Gesichtern, die sie nun doch besorgt musterten, ihr Platz machten. Letzten Endes taumelte sie wohl mehr als sie lief, denn ihr Sichtfeld wurde nun vollends schwarz.

Sie spürte, wie sich alles erneut zu drehen begann. Wie sie offenbar das Gleichgewicht verlor, fiel... Doch es kam kein Boden, nichts, nein.

Da waren nur zwei Arme, die sich um sie schlossen. Dann verließen sie ihre Sinne endgültig.


End file.
